Mi fiel amigo
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Nadie te fallará como él, nadie te querrá como él, nadie es como él. Los perros son los únicos que jamás te abandonan


Eran las doce de la noche y estaba cansado de trabajar, aún así le quedaba trabajo por hacer y siendo el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha tenía que ser de los últimos en marcharse al igual que su padre. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba revisando el contrato para la absorción de una empresa de telefonía móvil en Japón, pero sí que podía afirmar que eran muchas horas. Se levantó de su silla, ya que necesitaba un descanso, y se dirigió a la pequeña máquina de café que tenía en su despacho y se preparó uno cargado. Al tener listo el café y oler su dulce aroma, se dispuso a dar un trago a aquel excitante legal, pero antes de que la taza le llegara a la boca su Smartphone sonó.

- ¿Diga? –dijo con tono pasivo por el cansancio.

- Sasuke, soy yo. Tienes que venir a casa lo antes posible – dijo la voz que salía del teléfono.

- Ahora no puedo, te dije que hoy especialmente llegaría…

- Tienes que venir a casa cagando leches, es muy importante – dijo con voz autoritaria.

- Hablamos cuando llegue ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Que vengas a casa ya! – dijo gritándole y rápidamente lo escuchó llorar.

Sasuke, no esperó ni un segundo más; recogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacía el garaje donde tenía el coche aparcado. Se subió en él y salió del parking de _Uchiha S.A._ a toda prisa. No sabía el motivo, pero desde que le había escuchado llorar, algo dentro de él le decía que no iba bien. El recorrido a casa se le había hecho de lo más largo, aparcó en el garaje y entró dentro de la casa que compartían él y su marido. Al entrar por la cocina, vio que las luces del lugar estaban apagadas, así que fue encendiendo una a una hasta llegar al salón donde vio a su marido tumbado en el suelo junto con su perro al lado de la chimenea. No dijo nada, sólo veía como Harry acariciaba al pastor alemán y le susurraba cosas al oído.

- ¿Naruto? – dijo en tono preocupado y viendo como el moreno levantaba la vista, pero no le decía nada. Se acercó a él y le cogió de la mano. – ¿Naruto que pasa?

- Sharingan… - pero no pudo continuar, ya que comenzó a llorar y se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke. Pero él rápidamente entendía que algo estaba mal con su perro.

- Naruto, mírame – delicadamente con sus manos lo cogió gentilmente de la cabeza para que lo mirase - ¿Qué pasa?

- Se muere, Sharingan se muere – decía mientras lloraba con más fuerzas y para Sasuke eso era el fin del mundo. Tenía a ese perro desde los trece y ahora con veintiséis estaba viendo como su mejor y más fiel amigo se iba.

- ¿Cómo que se muere? – decía impactado – Esta mañana estaba bien, cuando me he ido estaba bien.

- Lo sé, pero de repente esta noche cayó desplomado en el suelo y me lo he llevado al veterinario. Le han hecho unas pruebas y han dicho que de esta noche a lo mejor no pasa. – Sasuke estaba impactado, no se lo podría creer. Pensaba que su mejor amigo estaría con el por siempre.

- Déjame a solas con él – dijo a lo que Naruto obedeció y se marchó, dejándolos solos a ambos. Sasuke se tumbó en frente de él y miró directamente a los ojos marrones de aquel amigo. – Hey… ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí – mientras le pasaba una de sus manos por detrás de la oreja y se contenía por no llorar y el animal le daba, con gran esfuerzo, un lametazo en forma de beso

Sasuke estuvo con él toda la noche, recordándole todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos y el pobre animal de vez en cuando le movía la cola y al rubio le daba la sensación de que si se acordaba de algunos de esos momentos.

- ¿Sabes? Cada día junto a ti ha sido mi mejor regalo – y se rompió en ese momento, comenzó a llorar lo que se había estado guardando toda la noche – Sharingan… gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, por escucharme cuando nadie más lo hacía, por hacerme sonreír hasta en los momentos más oscuros, por enseñarme lo que es la lealtad y la amistad, y gracias por quererme y enseñarme a amar. – Sasuke lloraba mientras lo abrazaba, se aferraba a él como un salvavidas… era, es y será siempre su salvavidas. El chico se separó de él y miró a esos ojos marrones que brillaban como una estrella en el firmamento, que le estaban diciendo una cosa: te quiero. Sharingan cerró sus ojos, siendo el animal más amado en este mundo.

Al ver que acababa de morir, Sasuke lloraba aún más, no quería que su mejor amigo se marchase. Lo acariciaba diciéndole, "_vuelve… vuelve… te necesito…"_. Pero nada de lo que le hacía o le decía era suficiente.

Solo habían pasado unas horas, pero él ya tenía la tumba de su mejor amigo hecha en el jardín de casa. Con delicadeza lo puso en el agujero, con su manta, su bebedero, su comedero y todos sus juguetes, menos uno.

- Éste era tu favorito, por eso me lo voy a quedar – dijo señalando un pequeño perrito de color amarillo. Cogió una pala y lo tapó – Mañana tendrás la lápida que te mereces. – dijo mientras se daba un beso en la palma y ponía su mano encima de la tierra.

- Sasuke… lo siento tanto – dijo Naruto cogiéndolo por la cintura y dándole un beso en la nuca. – Lo quería mucho, no como tú, pero sí que lo quería.

- Lo sé Naruto, lo sé. Gracias a él estamos juntos, gracias a él se amar.

Al día siguiente Sasuke entraba en casa con dos personas que llevaban una lápida. Los guió hacía el jardín, esas dos personas la colocaron correctamente y se marcharon. Sasuke dejó un ramo de flores en la tumba y se marchó hacia dentro donde Naruto le esperaba para darle un fuerte abrazo.

En la lápida se podía leer:

_Sharingan…_

_Eres mi mayor tesoro_

_Te Quiero_

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
